Macular degeneration is a prevalent cause of visual loss among older adults and is typically characterized by the development of pigmentary changes, neovascularization, hemorrhages, and edema in the macula. These changes gradually destroy the sensitivity of portions of the macula and may potentially lead to metamorphopsia, which is a geometric distortion of the visual field. However, if these pathological changes are detected early, procedures may delay or even prevent the development of advanced disease. Thus, early detection of macular degeneration is a critical tool in the treatment of this potentially severe condition. Obtaining an early diagnosis, however, typically requires a patient to visit an eye care professional on a regular basis, which is not always feasible for large portions of the population. Accordingly, self-administered vision testing tools have been developed to attempt to address issues with accessibility of eye care services. These self-administered testing tools, however, often rely on the patient to appropriately administer the tests and often still require coordination with an eye care professional. For example, a patient may perform a self-administered test, but is then required to electronically transmit the results to an eye care professional for diagnosis. In addition, these self-administered tests are not always suitable for determining changes in vision as they often require a patient to remember previous test results. Accordingly, current self-diagnostic vision testing tools are often not suitable for determining whether a patient is suffering from an increase in vision loss.